1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip card holders and electronic devices using the chip card holders.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices have chip card holders for holding chip cards. A chip card holder usually includes a housing, a cover detachably assembled to the housing, and an ejecting mechanism assembled in the housing. The housing defines a receiving slot for receiving a chip card. When the chip card is to be taken out of the receiving slot, the cover is opened, then the chip card is pressed and the ejecting mechanism pushes the chip card to slide out of the housing. However, this type of chip card holder has a complicated structure and occupies a lot of space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.